The Haunted Hive
by CrimsonStainedDragon
Summary: I thought, what if the trolls had something sort of like a haunted house. You know how in some human neighborhoods, there is a house everyone avoids? Well here's the Alternian version of that. But there is more to this spooky story than just "it's creepy" you won't know the hidden secrets unless you dare to enter, the Haunted Hive.
1. Tell us a Scary Story

**Yay! First Homestuck fanfic! **

**Homestuck belongs to...that guy who owns Homestuck...not to me. (Yes I know it's Hussie..._)**

* * *

==Be Gamzee

It had started out fun for you. Honestly! Your friends, the other trolls, decided that a bonfire would be fun, and they decided to have it on your beach, because sand can't lead to a forest fire. Your not too sure about that, but you went along with it anyway since it sounded fun, and it was! Things just got a little out of hand. You don't want to blame anyone in particular, but it's safe to say Eridan had a major part in it. You tried to stop it, but your moirail Karkat Vantas yelled at you. You really didn't want to upset him, so you tried to ignore the argements, just staring into the fire.

An idea hit you like a ton of bricks, and you smile slightly.

==Dump all your Faygo in the fire and throw Karkat into the ocean

You mentally slap yourself. Your not sure how the idea wiggled it's way into your think pan. There was no way you would throw your bro into the ocean, he probably can't swim and you like your Faygo too much to waste it on something stupid like that. Your origional idea was much better!

==Share other idea

You decide to share your other idea, since it's the best you have. The lazy grin you had spreads even more. "Hey motherfuckers, wanna hear a scary story?" It works.

* * *

Everyone stops to look at Gamzee, smiling that signature smile. "WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?" Gamzee looks at the shorter, nubby-horned troll. His moirail Karkat.

"Well, I was motherfuckin' thinkin' that it would be fun, y'know?"

"Gamzee that is...actually not a bad idea..." Karkat started, but when he considered it, it might be interesting to here whatever story Gamzee created. Pretty soon everyone's attention was focused on the indigo blood. "So what story are you going to tell?"

"I got one that's as true as the sky is blue. Motherfuckin' story kinda creeps me out a little though..."

"2o are you goiing to tell iit or not?"

"Sorry bro, I was all up an' distracted. Ain't right for me to do when my bros wanna hear a story." Everyone just glared at Gamzee, not sure if he was procrastinating on purpose or not.

"Anyway, a while back there was this motherfuckin' lusus and her little wriggler livin' way up on top of a cliff that way. The lusus was big and loved to fly and be free, she loved it more than her wriggler, at least that's what the wriggler thought. The lusus was always gone, sometimes for weeks and her wriggler, lovin' and loyal motherfucker it was, would sit on the edge of the cliff and wait for her to come home. One day, when the lusus was goin' back, a motherfuckin' storm started. It was raining real hard and she had to motherfuckin' land. The wriggler was gettin' worried about it's lusus, she wasn't back and the motherfucking storm was gettin' even worse. The wriggler left her hive and wandered into the darkness, climbin' down the cliff and started searchin' the beach."

Gamzee had paused and took a deep breath. He was trying to remember the next part, it was easy to forget because he did not like it. At all. The other trolls looked at him expectantly, well mostly. Nepeta was purractically falling out of her seat, but Vriska seemed bored and Eridan didn't look like he was even listening.

"Alright then...I motherfuckin' remember now. The wriggler was searchin' the beach for the lusus, but couldn't find her and it got darker and darker 'til the wriggler couldn't see any motherfuckin' thing anymore. The wriggler kept lookin', though, calling for the lusus. The wriggler didn't notice the water disappearin' from the beach. Not motherfuckin' long after the water was gone, the wriggler heard a strange sound. The wriggler looked up, out toward the sea and was swept away by a huge motherfuckin' wave."

" The next night the storm cleared and the lusus returned. She called for her wriggler, but it never came. The lusus couldn't find the wriggler in their hive, so she tried to follow it's scent. She could not smell her wriggler and she started to panic. She flew into the air and started lookin' for the missing wriggler, looking all over Alternia. She was sure it was somewhere and she would find it. She flew until she couldn't fly no more, and slowly returned to the hive. The lusus hasn't been seen since then. Sometimes, when it gets real motherfucking quiet out here, ya might hear the lusus cryin', or the wriggler calling for the lusus on this motherfuckin' beach." Gamzee finished with a lazy grin spread across his face, obviously pleased with his tale.

"uH...tHAT WAS KINDA CREEPY GAMZEE..."Tavros commented, Nepeta nodding in agreement. The others had begun debating the truth behind Gamzee's story, at least until Vriska stood to get their attention.

"Well, it was a nice story, but I don't believe it." She said. "In fact, I bet there is no hive on any cliff." Gamzee looked up at Vriska.

"Yes there is, I can show ya'll if you motherfuckin' want me too." He offered her, although it was open to everyone.

"If it's real then I say we all go and spend the day there. It would be fun, and you will see that there is no sorrow-crazed lusus living up there."

"Sounds good sis. Might even be motherfuckin' fun!" Gamzee exclaimed, getting up to stretch his long limbs.

"Gam, are you sure this is safe?" Asked Eridan, before quickly adding,"Evven if there is nothing livving there, the hivve could fall apart on us."

"Don't motherfuckin' worry bro, it'll all be good." Gamzee assured him."Now follow me motherfuckers!" With that Gamzee began to walk away.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS. GAMZEE! GET BACK HERE, FUCKASS!" Karkat had gotten up to chase after his moirail, who wasn't slowing down. The pair were followed by an eager Vriska and a worried Tavros. Slowly the rest of the trolls began to move, following thesound of Karkat's non-stop shrieking at the juggalo.

* * *

**Hope ya liked it. This is my first Homestuck fanfiction so if you have any pointers...**

**Flames will be used to roast Karka- I mean chestnuts (yeah...I meant chestnuts...) over an open fire.**


	2. Enter the Hive

**Yay! First Homestuck fanfic! **

**Homestuck belongs to...that guy who owns Homestuck...not to me. (Yes I know it's Hussie..._)**

* * *

==Be Gamzee

You are now standing before the hive from your story. Vriska is looking at you expectantly and Karkat is...being Karkat. He stopped yelling at you, but now he's glaring and it makes you kind of uncomfortable. You haven't gone inside because you were still waiting for a few of your friends. You watched as Nepeta came bounding over, Equius in tow. You are not entirely sure what distracted your friend of a more feline variety, but as long as she's here now, you don't see the problem with it. All of your friends are waiting for you to open the door.

You begin to reach for the handle, but something in the back of your think pan is warning you not to. Your hands are getting sweaty now and you really don't know why. You think that whatever might be behind that door is the opposite of a miracle, what if it's the lusus? What if it's a really angry troll spirit? Maybe you won't do it. Maybe you can all just go back an-

"STOP PROCRASTINATING YOU INSUFFERABLE FUCKASS!" Karkat shrieked. You jumped and honked loudly, how did you not notice the unbearable silence?

"Heh...Sorry bro. Didn't mean to." You let out a nervous laugh and grab the handle. You try to open the door, but it doesn't want to open. You try again, turning the handle and throwing your weight against it. It creaks as it opens, but nobody dares to venture inside, not even Vriska. They're all watching you.

==Gamzee: Enter the Hive

You take a deep breath and step inside. It's so dark and it seems the previous occupant had decided to paint the walls black. It really seems to make the place darker, like unnaturally dark. You momentarily wonder if this is all that Terezi sees. Turning to face your friends you see they still haven't come in, but Vriska makes a "go on" motion with her hands. You don't want to leave the safety of the light coming from the door, the darkness scares you. It also brings back some unpleasent memories from when you were younger.

You don't really think your friends will close the door on you and lock you inside. Well, Vriska might, but you never want to be stuck in that kind of darkness ever again. What kind of darkness? It wasn't normal, it was a strange, terrifyingly total darkness. The kind that makes you hear strange noises and whispering voices. You shiver, but you can't back down now, your friends are still outside.

You suddenly remember that you brought your husktop with you.

==Remove Husktop From Sylladex

You attempt to remove your Husktop from your sylladex, but it decides to be a difficult motherfucker and launches it from your sylladex and into the darkness. You hear it hit a wall, or maybe another door? It sounds close. Very close. You're about to go and attempt to retrieve it when someone/something slides it back to you. There is no way your friends didn't just see that. You quickly turn it on and point it towards the dark, but there is nothing there. You were right about the door, though, it was also painted black. You open the second door and you can hear your friends filing in behind you.

Your Husktop casts a creepy glow on the room, and you set it on a nearby table. You look around the place. Vriska is examining some kind of fire pit, Nepeta was showing Equius some papers she had found on the floor, Karkat and Kanaya had taken the two chairs in the room, and the rest were gathered around a large painting of an undersea world that Terezi was licking. You decide to investigate the painting.

As you join them, you notice how life like it was. You feel like you could simply walk into the painting. Of course, the moment was ruined by the door slamming shut, causing everyone to jump in suprise. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Karkat srceamed, going to the door. He pointed at it in annoyance. "WHO THE FUCK CLOSED THE DOOR?"

Everyone exchanged glances. There was no one near the door at all, so who closed it? A flicker of movement at the other end of the room caught their attention. A door opened and a shadowed figure slipped through. "...uH...gUYS? dID YOU, uH, sEE THAT TOO?"

"Sure did motherfucker..." Vriska left the fireplace to stand by the door. She had an excited grin spread across her face.

"C'mon guuuuuuuuys, let's follow it!" And with that she took off running down the hall.

* * *

Everyone followed Vriska until she had lost the shadow, "Dammit!"

"What's wrong sis?" Gamzee asked having returned from getting his Husktop. He entered the room and...promptly fell through the floor.

"GAMZEE?! WHAT THE FUCK? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Karkat asked, leaning over the edge of the hole. He could hear a shuffling sound as Gamzee groaned. He seemed okay. Gamzee looked upwards at Karkat and grinned, the hole wasn't too high up. He cast a quick glance around, nothing interesting enough to check out. He jumped up, grabbing onto the ledge and swinging his leg over it still smiling. Of course he had thrown his Husktop out first.

"Man, that could've ended kinda bad." He mused, as he stood up, taking the computer with him.

"OF COURSE IT COULD'VE BEEN BAD! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN HURT REALLY BADLY." Karkat yelled in frustration. His moirail had scared him that time, though he would not admit that. Said clown had begun to wander away. "GAMZEE? WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING? GET YOUR CLOWN ASS BACK HERE NOW!" Karkat trailed after him, not noticing the other trolls had begun to split up. Mostly in groups of two, they went to explore the hive. Vriska went off on her own though, as did Eridan. And nobody noticed the eyes watching them as they left. focused mainly on the lone troll walking to a room just off of the hallway they were in.

Quietly, the shadow detached itself from the wall, following the unsuspecting seadweller, stolen juggling club in hand.


	3. Mysterious Discoveries

**I will say this now. Aradia's dead (But she went as a ghost), Terezi's blind, Vriska's eye is messed up and her arm is gone. Just incase you were wondering.**

**Also, I only wrote the important parts in this.**

* * *

Gamzee had wandered farther into the hive than he had meant to, and stopped, looking around in confusion. Karkat sauntered up beside him, a scowl on his face as he glared at the juggalo. "We're fucking lost, aren't we?" Gamzee made a small noise of agreement before chosing a random door and walking into the room beyond. "Well, that's fucking great. Fan~fucking~tastic! I AM STUCK WANDERING AROUND SOME FUCKING HIVE BELONGING TO SOME MORONIC FUCKASS WHO'S LUSUS MIGHT LEAP OUT OF NO-FUCKING-WHERE AND TEAR US TO SHREDS! I SWEAR TO GOG IF THAT LUSUS SHOW UP, I'M LEAVING YOUR SORRY CLOWN ASS BEHIND AND RUNNING FOR MY FUCKING LIFE, BECAUSE THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOUR SOPOR-ROTTED THINK PAN IS THE REASON WE ARE LOST AFTER ALL!" Karkat took a couple of deep breaths and glanced around the new area.

There were counters covering almost every part of the wall with cabinets above and they would have been continuos if not for the refridgerafying device in the far corner. It was all black. Karkat shivered, looking at the shadowy corners to try and find the source of his discomfort. Nothing except for a strange scuttling sound.

Of course Karkat had considered a few, er, pests, but whatever it was sounded larger than the normal Alternian pests. He glanced at Gamzee, who had frozen at the sound, but seemed to shrug it of as he went to investigate the refridgerafying thing...whatever! Gamzee's husk top wasn't much help. Sure the light was nice, but the long, dark shadows it made on the walls only made the place creepier. It unsettled Karkat especially the sounds.

**Scratch. Scratch. Scratch.**

He froze and looked at Gamzee who's ears had perked up, trying to locate the sound. "You hear that bro?" He asks and Karkat nods.

**Hiss. Grr. Hiss.**

Something had flown off of the fridge and landed on a counter in the middle of the room, slidding across it and onto the floor with a skree. The trolls watched as it scuttled quickly across the ground. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!"

"I dunno bro, but it looked like a motherfucking grub..."

* * *

"You 2tiill here AA?" Sollux asked, because it was kind of hard to keep track of a ghost. Aradia had come with them, but it was easy to lose her. The resulting object being hurled across the room was all the confirmation he needed. "Hey AA, what do you thiink ii1 under that tarp?" He pointed to what was obviously a black tarp, that he DEFINATELY did not trip over. He tore it away with his psionics and stared at the metal piece before him.

A large, metal meowbeast with long sharp, fangs that seemed to stare endlessly from glass eyes. All he could do was stare. It looked like something Equius would make. Unknown to him Aradia had come up to it, gently laying a hand on it's brow. A white flash emitted from the point of contact and as Solluxbacked away covering his eyes, Aradia disappeared.

"What wa2 that? AA? You alriight?" He glanced around, she wasn't giving any signs that she was present. He was about to leave when the eyes on the mechanical cat glowed rust red, the color spreading through it's boby and lighting up the strange patterns on it.

"S0llux?" It looked at him. Not it, her. Aradia was a robotic meowbeast. "S0llux? What just happened?"

"II don't know for 2ure AA, but you're a metal meowbeast for now..." He thought for a moment. "Nepeta ii2 goiing to love your new body..."

* * *

Eridan entered a small room. An old, dusty bookshelf stood off to the left side of the door. It was as black as the rest of the place, but a boarded up window provided enough light to see by. There was one chair in the room, and it looked soft and comfortable despite being there for who knows how long. Boredly Eridan scaned the bookshelf, sighing. Most of them are wriggler's stories, after all the unfortunate troll died young. One book caught his eye though. It was at least three inches thick, with a leathery, blue cover. Faded silver letters painted on to it reading _The Bell Town Massacres_. He was intrigued, with many questions running through his mind. What was "Bell Town"? Why had he never heard of it? Who lived there? And most importantly, who wrote the fucking book?

There was no name written anywhere. Oh well. Eridan carefully cracked open the large text, finding a note written in the front. The note read:

_To whomever it is that reads this, know that it is knowledge erased from the history of Alternia.  
For the good of our world I agreed to disappear, and take all traces of my existence with me. If  
you read this Master, I'm sorry. I was never a very good slave, but I hope I was a good friend.  
I never ever meant any harm. I'm sorry for my disobedience, I'm sorry for the backsass, I'm...  
I'm kind of sorry for all those tricks and pranks and hiding away until you stopped hunting for my  
head and chilled the fuck out. Don't know why I've written this apology, it's not likely that you'll ever  
find it. I suppose I just wish to vent my regrets, but I'll not bother any reader any more. This is not  
a journal meant for my thoughts or emotions. It is a recording of my first encounter with the  
Highblood forces, of Fangblade, of the Bell Town._

_~Painter _

Painter? Eridan briefly wondered if that was a title. Something seemed to click into place. Highblood forces. Massacres. Of course. They must've pissed of the Condese. Eridan was about to close the book, but he decided that reading a couple pages couldn't hurt. He noticed one page saved, and opened it. These pages had been glued into the book. They were reports, stats on casualties. He skimmed the page, eyes widening slightly. He clutched it tighter and reread the stats. It was impossible, yet here it was, written down for all to see.

Eridan read it out loud to himself. "1,000 subjagglators sent to 'Bell Town'. _They_ _were sent to destroy us._ 100 survivors. _I am still curious about how many would have welcomed death than live with the memories. _63 mortally wounded. _17 of which died the next day. Half of them were either dragged out of town by their companions or dragged themselves out for only 20 could still stand._ 7 unharmed. 10 mildly injured." Eridan shuddered, he actually pitied the crazy bastards."Only 293 bodies were recovered. _Some bit clean in two. The rest just 'vanished' according to the Highblood bastards, but I know what had happened to them_." There were a lot of side notes written in neat sweeping letters. Eridan risked a glance at the next page while wondering what had happened to the dead. The page was an account made by non other then the Grand Highblood himself.

Eridan tried to read it, but there was a lot scratched out of the text. In fact almost all of it was impossible to read. The most he could find was about a monster. A girl with a paintbrush. The phrase _"__The bell brings the beast" _written in the elegant hand writing. He guessed that the "monster" was the character mentioned in the note. Fangblade. And a paintbrush? (Paintbrush+signature in note=Revelation! It's Painter! :DDDDD){=== WTF?Eridan'sBreifThought.

Something moved. Eridan closed the book and stood quietly he retrieved his weapon and swung it around the room. It was so slight a difference that he almost missed it. He looked at the wall, a pair of eyes looking back, a white toothy grin thrown his way. He took a step back as the figure detached itself from the wall, and he realized the moment he saw Gamzee's club that he would have to fight. The shadow took advantage of his moment of suprise to kick the gun from his hands, and brought the club down hard on his head.

Eridan shreiked in suprise as he hit the ground. He rolled onto his back only to be struck by the club again and again, violet blood splattering on the other figure, until he blacked out. The shadow sighed and dropped the club, glaring at the now bleeding body. After a moment the shadow hooked it's arms under the seadweller's armpits and dragged him out of the room in a direction that no one had gone, leaving a trail of violet behind it.

* * *

_**I am pretty pleased with this chapter!  
What about you?**_


End file.
